I Love My Cute Devil
by ichaichatactics
Summary: Cinta bisa datang dengan sendirinya. Cinta juga bisa datang untuk seseorang yang selalu bersamamu, menemani setiap harimu, dan tersenyum untukmu. Dan apakah perasaan ini salah, jika kau mencintai...IBLIS! / Special thanks for Author Rifuki. / Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna.!

Nih saya bikin fic baru lagi. Kali ini fic Xover Naruto dan Highschool DxD.

Semoga kalian suka dengan ide anti mainstrum(maybe) saya kali ini.

Yosh.! Langsung aja.

'' I Love My Cute Devil ''

Disclaimer :

Saya tidak pernah mengklaim apapun dalam anime Naruto maupun Highschool DxD.

Kreator :

Ichaichatactics.

Pair :

Naruto x Rias.

Genre :

Romance.

Warning :

Fic ini memiliki berbagai macam kekurangan dalam hal penulisan maupun ide ceritanya.

~Don't Like.? Don't Read.~

If You Read This Fic,

Please Review.!

Prologue.~

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan megah, tengah berkumpul banyak sekali orang. Sepertinya akan diadakan acara yang penting di ruangan yang megah itu. Ternyata sebentar lagi akan diadakan acara pertunangan di ruangan megah tersebut.

Nampak seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah yang sedang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih terlihat sedih dan juga marah dari ekspresi wajahnya. 'Cih..kenapa pertunangan ini harus terjadi.' batin perempuan berambut merah tersebut, 'aku harap ada yang membatalkan pertunangan ini.'

Sementara seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tampang play boy menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya. ''Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, Rias Gremory.''bisik pemuda pirang itu pada perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya, yang memiliki nama lengkap Rias Gremory.

Perempuan bernama Rias itu menatap tajam pemuda pirang di sampingnya. ''Kau terlalu percaya diri, Raiser Phenex.'' tatapan perempuan bernama Rias itu semakin tajam pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Raiser Phenex, ''Karena aku yakin akan ada yang membatalkan pertunangan ini.'' lanjutnya. Kemudian Rias kembali menatap ke arah para tamu undangan yang hadir, 'Kuharap juga begitu.'

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang berjalan dengan lesu seolah tak ingin melihat hari esok. Dia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan menendang semua yang semua yang dilalui kakinya seperti kaleng, kerikil, dan sepasang kaki. Kaki.? Seketika pemuda pirang tadi mendongak.

''Ayo kita bertarung, kak Naruto.!'' ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak seorang bocah berambut hitam dan ada sebuah syal berwarna biru melingkar dilehernya, sambil menunjuk muka pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto tadi.

''Ah, lain kali saja Konohamaru. Aku sedang malas untuk sekedar melakukan pertarungan aneh kita saat ini. Jaa.!'' pemuda bernama Naruto itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan bocah yang bernama Konohamaru itu.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dapat mendengar Konohamaru yang berteriak tak jelas.

''DASAR PENAKUT. AYO KEMARI, AKU PASTI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU.!'' Naruto terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan teriakan Konohamaru.

Naruto terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Sampai dia tiba di depan kedai ramen langganannya, Ichiraku. Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kedai yang menyajikan makanan para dewa itu.

''Miso ramen satu, Paman.'' Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang disediakan kedai itu.

''Oke, tunggu sebentar.!''

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan Naruto tiba.

''Itadakimasu.!'' ucapnya dengan tidak bersemangat, yang membuat Paman Teuchi menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak.? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak bersemangat ketika hendak makan ramen.

''Ada apa Naruto.? Kau kelihatan tak bersemangat.'' tanya Paman Teuchi sembari menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan yang lain.

Sluurrpp.

''Ahh..'' Narutomenyeruput ramen yang ada di sumpitnya. ''Iya Paman. Akhir akhir ini aku memang merasa bosan dan tidak bersemangat karena tidak ada misi yang bisa kukerjakan.'' jawab Naruto masih dengan lesu dan tak bersemangat. Lalu Naruto mengaduk aduk ramen di mangkoknya dan menyumpit sedikit mie dan memakannya.

''Jika kau sedang tidak ada misi dan merasa bosan, mungkin sekarang kau bisa latihan saja.'' ucap Paman Teuchi yang masih setia dengan aktivitasnya.

''Ah, benar juga.!'' kemudian Naruto melahap sisa ramennya dengan segera.

Setelah ramennya habis tak bersisa, Naruto langsung keluar dari kedai setelah meletakkan uangnya di atas meja. Naruto langsung menuju Training Ground tim tujuh untuk berlatih, sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan dan juga mengasah kemampuannya.

Setelah satu jam berlatih, akhirnya Naruto berhenti. ''Akh... Sial. Bagaimanapun latihanku, aku tetap merasa bosan, dattebayo.!'' Naruto berteriak frustasi sembari mengacak acak rambut pirangnya.

''Haa... Seandainya Ero-sannin sedang di Konoha, pasti latihanku akan seru, dattebayou.!'' Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. Setelah itu, dia duduk dan bersender di bawah sebatang pohon.

Karena sedang frustasi menghadapi rasa bosannya, Naruto memilih bersantai sejenak di bawah pohon sebelum kepala pirangnya mendapat pencerahan yaitu sebuah ide untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa bosan yang dialaminya.

Ketika mendapat sebuah ide, Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya semula. ''Mungkin Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu bisa menemaniku.'' seketika setelah mendapat ide, raut wajah Naruto kembali normal setelah hampir mengalami kematian akibat merasa bosan.

Setelah beridiri, Naruto menepuk bagian bokongnya yang sedikit kotor. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian Naruto merapal serangkaian Handseal.

Entah karena terlalu semangat atau karena masih merasa frustasi, Naruto melewatkan beberapa Handseal.

Lalu Naruto dengan sigap menghentakkan telapak tangannya yang ibu jarinya berdarah ke tanah.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamakichi, Gamatatsu.!'

.

.

.

Kembali ke sebuah ruangan megah yang sedang dilaksanakan acara pertunangan antara Raiser Phenex dan Rias Gremory. Acara pertunangan Raiser dan Rias sudah mencapai puncaknya.

''Silahkan untuk melakukan pertukaran cincin.'' sang pemandu pertunangan(saya gak tau apa namanya) memberi arahan untuk segera meresmikan pertunangan mereka dengan saling memakaikan cincin.

Dengan perlahan, Raiser mengambil cincin di depannya dengan tangan kanan. Lalu memegang tangan kiri Rias dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian secara perlahan, Raiser mulai menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Rias.

'Ayolah..siapapun. Tolong batalkan atau kacaukan acara pertunangan ini.' batin Rias ketika Raiser mulai menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Ketika cincin itu belum sepenuhnya tersemat di jari manis Rias, tiba tiba muncul simbol berupa kanji kanji rumit di bawah Rias dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Ting.!

Cincin yang akan Raiser sematkan di jari manis Rias terjatuh, dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya cincin itu, cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi menghilang diikuti dengan Rias yang juga menghilang dari hadapan Raiser.

''APAA.?''

.

.

.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamakichi, Gamatatsu.!'

Muncul simbol berupa kanji kanji rumit setelah Naruto menghentakkan telapak tangannya, diikuti seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan. Karena cahaya yang menyilaukan itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Setelah pengelihatannya kembali normal, Naruto sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dengan memakai gaun putih terbaring di hadapannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

Gimana dengan ide anti mainstrum saya.?

Jelek 'kah.?

Menarik 'kah.?

Coba beri pendapatmu melalui review.

NB : Untuk semetara, saya update prolognya dulu. Saya akan update kelanjutannya setelah saya menamatkan fic ini. Walaupun entah sampai kapan fic ini tamat.

~SEE YOU NEXT TIME.!~

~ICHAICHATACTICS IS SIGN OUT.!~


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna.!

Nih update-an fic gaje saya.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya.

Yosh.! langsung aja.

" I Love My Cute Devil "

Disclaimer :

Saya tidak pernah mengklaim apapun dalam anime Naruto maupun Highschool DxD.

Kreator :

Ichaichatactics.

Pair :

Naruto x Rias.

Genre :

Romance.

Warning :

Fic ini memiliki berbagai macam kekurangan dalam hal penulisan maupun ide ceritanya.

~Don't Like.? Don't Read.~

If You Read This Fic,

Please Review.!

Chapter 1.~Iblis-chan yang cantik~

.

.

.

CIIT.~ CIIT.~ CIIT.~ CIIT.~

Pagi yang cerah ditambah dengan suara burung burung yang saling bersahut sahutan. Terik matahari pagi menyinari desa Konoha, menemani segala aktifitas seluruh penduduk desa.

Ups, ralat. Bukan seluruh, karena di sebuah apartemen belum nampak tanda tanda kehidupan. Karena dua remaja berbeda gender masih terlelap dalam buaian alam mimpi.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah pekat sedang tertidur di atas kasur dan seorang pemuda pirang jabrik sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk dan kepalanya menyandar di tepi kasur.

Sedang asik dalam dunia mimpi, naas bagi sang gadis berambut merah karena sinar matahari perlahan memasuki kamar melalui celah di balik jendela dan tanpa sengaja mengenai kulit wajahnya yang menyebabkan gadis itu terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Ennngghh.." si gadis berambut merah mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan, yang berarti dia terbangun karena wajahnya terkena panas dari sinar matahari yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Si gadis mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pengelihatannya mulai terbiasa dengan pencahayaan sekitar. Ketika dia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya, yang pertama terlihat adalah langit langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

Karena merasa asing dengan lingkungan sekitar, gadis itu mulai mengobservasi sekitar yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar yang bernuansa oranye. Ketika selesai mengobservasi ruangan yang ditempatinya, gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seonggok kepala pirang di tepi ranjang.

'Kepala pirang.?' batin gadis itu. Ketika gadis itu hendak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tiba tiba terdengar lenguhan dari kepala pirang tersebut.

"Eenngghh..." pemuda pirang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa lengket.

"Oh kau sudah bangun.?" pemuda pirang itu kemudian duduk di tepi kasur, dan menatap gadis berambut merah yang terbaring di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut merah tadi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur. "Ini dimana.?" tanya gadis itu dan kembali melihat sekeliling. "Dan siapa kau.?"

"Kau berada di apartemenku." jawab pemuda pirang itu, masih menatap sang gadis. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku secara tak sengaja menemukanmu, kemarin."

.

Flashback..

.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamakichi, Gamatatsu.!'

Muncul simbol aneh berupa kanji kanji rumit setelah Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Dan sedetik setelah munculnya kanji kanji itu, keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan dari kanji itu yang membuat Naruto menutup matanya.

Setelah merasa cahaya menyilaukan tadi menghilang, Naruto membuka matanya. Ketika indera pengelihatan miliknya berfungsi normal, Naruto sangat dikejutkan dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Di depan Naruto, kini ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih. Gadis itu terbaring di atas tanah dengan mata terpejam, mungkin dia pingsan.

"Ke..kenapa.." Naruto seperti hampir kehilangan nyawanya ketika seharusnya setelah dia melakukan jutsunya muncul dua ekor katak bernama Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu, tapi malah seorang gadis berambut merah dengan gaun putih di tubuhnya yang muncul. Itulah kira kira pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di otak Naruto.

"Kenapa. Yang. Muncul. Malah. Seorang. Gadis" Naruto berbicara layaknya zombie, dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali mendapat kehidupannya yang sempat lenyap. Lalu Naruto mencoba membangunkan gadis di depannya dengan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Hey..bangun."

Cukup lama usaha Naruto untuk membangunkan gadis berambut merah itu, tapi tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Naruto yang menyerah untuk membangunkan gadis itu akhirnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan untuk pulang.

'Hah..mungkin dia adalah Gamakichi atau Gamatatsu yang melakukan Henge untuk mengerjaiku. Lebih baik aku pulang.' batin Naruto, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan gadis tadi.

Tapi, tiba tiba langkah Naruto terhenti. 'Tapi bagaimana kalau dia adalah seseoranng yang tak sengaja ter-Summon ketika aku melakukan Kuchiyose.? Aku juga merasa sepertinya Handseal yang kulakukan salah.'

'Tapi itu tidak mungkin.' Naruto kembali melangkah.

Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti. 'Tapi kalau itu benar, bagaimana...' dan sepertinya Naruto merasa dilema.

"Arrrgghhh..." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar, pertanda kalau dia sudah frustasi. Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat si gadis tergeletak.

"Lebih baik aku bawa ke apartemen.." Naruto langsung menggendong gadis berambut merah itu ala bridal style menuju apartemennya.

.

Flashback End..

.

"...seperti itulah kejadiannya." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan gaun putih itu masih dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur sambil kembali mengamati kamar Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali ke dalam kamar. Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut agar udara dapat masuk. "Kau cucilah dulu mukamu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Naruto kembali keluar kamar.

Gadis tadi kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis itu langsung melihat Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemarilah. Aku sudah buatkan semangkok ramen untukmu." gadis itupun langsung berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Naruto berada.

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang ternyata adalah dapur sekaligus ruang makan, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan Naruto yang ternyata sudah melahap ramennya.

Mengetahui akan kehadiran seseorang, Naruto menghentikan sejenak acara makannya. Kemudian Naruto menatap gadis berambut merah di depannya.

"Maaf. Karena cuma persediaan ramen instan yang kupunya." Naruto menatap khawatir pada lawan bicaranya. Karena dia takut gadis di depannya tidak biasa atau bahkan tidak suka ramen.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap ramen yang terletak di atas meja di depannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. "Tak apa. Aku juga suka makan ramen."

"Benarkah.?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

'Tidak juga sih..' batin gadis itu, tapi dia mencoba tersenyum ramah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu, mereka menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, gadis berambut merah itu berniat untuk membereskan sisa sarapan mereka dan mencuci mangkok yang kotor, tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Biarkan aku saja." dengan itu, gadis tadi menurut dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kembali duduk di kursi sembari memperhatikan Naruto.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu.?" tanya Naruto disela sela kegiatannya, tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Oh,, namaku Rias Gremory." jawab gadis yang bernama Rias tersebut, "Dan sebenarnya di mana sekarang aku berada, Naruto-kun.?"

"Oh namamu Rias ya.. Nama yang bagus." gumam Naruto sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring. "Kan tadi sudah kubilang, kau sedang berada di apartemenku." Naruto melangkah mendekati meja makan dan duduk di depan Rias.

"Baka. Bukan itu maksud..."

"Oh aku mengerti. Kau sedang berada di desa Konoha." Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Rias.

Rias nampak menaikkan salah satu alisnya, pertanda dia merasa bingung. "Konoha.?" tanya Rias.

"Ya, Konoha. Desa yang banyak terdapat Shinobi hebat, contohnya aku." Naruto menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri di akhir ucapannya.

"Shinobi.?"

"Ya, Shinobi. Dan jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu Shinobi." Naruto menatap Rias dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa itu Shinobi, Baka.!" Rias menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh kekesalan, yang menurut seorang Naruto sangat manis.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih kau ini.? Kenapa kau bisa ter-Summon saat aku hendak memanggil Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu.?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai penasaran akan sosok Rias sebenarnya.

"Aku adalah Rias Gremory, Iblis kelas atas dan merupakan adik dari salah satu Maou, Sirzech Gremory." jawab Rias dengan bangga.

"Iblis, kau bilang.?" Naruto berdiri dan memajukan kepalanya ke arah Rias, dan menatap Rias dengan mata menyipit.

Duakh.!

Secara refleks, Rias langsung memukul kepala pirang Naruto, yang membuat sang empunya memundurkan kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai.! Kenapa kau memukulku, hah.?" bentak Naruto sambil menatap tajam Rias.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Baka.!" jawab Rias dengan santai dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Urusai.." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dan kembali menatap serius Rias. "Kau tadi bilang kalau kau adalah Iblis.? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Rias menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja, Iblis-chan. Lebih baik sekarang aku mengembalikanmu ke tempat asalmu." Naruto memandang bosan ke arah Rias dan mulai berdiri.

"Lebih baik begitu. Dari pada aku berlama lama denganmu."

Setelah berdiri, Naruto berbalik dan langsung merapal serangkaian Handseal.

'Kai'

Ketika Naruto hendak berjalan, sebuah suara yang baru dikenalnya memanggil dirinya. "Hei, kau bilang mau memulangkanku. Cepatlah."

Dengan perlahan, Naruto kembali berbalik dan melihat Rias yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Ke..kenapa kau ma..masih di sini.?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut(yang menurut author sangat menjijikan).

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Rias mencoba untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak menghajar pemuda pirang di hadapannya menggunakan Power of Desrtuction. "Cepatlah. Cepat pulangkan aku."

"Sudah kulakukan dari tadi, apa kau tidak lihat.? Dan aku bingung kenapa kau tidak juga menghilang." Naruto perlahan mendekati Rias.

"Apa maksudmu.?"

"Atau kau memang tidak mau kembali ke tempat asalmu.?" tanya Naruto yang disertai tatapan penuh selidiknya(yang mampu menjadi trend ekspresi wajah yang baru untuk membuat meme).

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu.?"

Naruto kembali menatap Rias sejenak dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu Naruto kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Rias. "Terserah kau saja. Lebih baik aku meminta misi."

"Hey, tunggu. Kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun.?" Naruto tak menghiraukan Rias yang terus memanggilnya.

"Apa apaan dia itu.?" setelah kepergian Naruto, Rias terus menggerutu tak jelas yang terdengar seperti suara tape rusak.

.

"Hah... Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi.." Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menggerutu dan berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha, yang menyebabkannya mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang orang yang dilewatinya. Tapi Naruto tak menggubris tatapan aneh penduduk padanya, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas(ingin meminta misi cuma dijadikan alasan olehnya untuk meninggalkan Rias).

"Mungkin Tsunade Baa-chan tahu tenang fenomena aneh ini." lalu Naruto memutar arahnya menuju gedung Hokage.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk." terdengar suara feminim namun terkesan tegas dari dalam kantor Hokage ketika Naruto mengetuk pintu.

Kriet.

Terdengar decitan dari pintu kayu ketika Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Hokage. Lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan sang Hokage.

Seorang wanita dengan fisik masih muda namun berbeda dengan usaianya, menoleh ke arah pintu. Wanita berambut pirang pucat dan memiliki..ehem.. yang besar itu memandang bosan ke arah orang yang baru memasuki ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto. Bukannya sekarang kau masih libur.?" tanya sang Hokage yang memiliki nama lengkap Tsunade Senju sembari kembali memperhatikan berkas berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bukan. Aku tidak sedang ingin meminta misi. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Baa-chan." ucap Naruto sembari mendekat ke depan meja kerja Tsunade.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." kini Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Begini ceritanya..."

.

Di apartemen milik Naruto, kini Rias sedang duduk di sofa kumuh milik Naruto yang berada di ruang tamu sembari termenung. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kriet.

Ketika sedang asik dengan pemikirannya, Rias sedikit dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan ketika Rias melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, ternyata adalah Naruto bersama seorang wanita yang tak dikenal olehnya.

"Jadi dia orangnya, Naruto.?" tanya Tsunade ketika dia dan Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Rias yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Ya dia orangnya." jawab Naruto.

Lalu Rias berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit, "Dia siapa, Naruto-kun.?" tanya Rias sambil menunjuk Tsunade.

"Oh iya, ini Tsunade Baa-chan, Hokage desa ini." Naruto memperkenalkan Tsunade.

"Hokage.?" tanya Rias dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat imut(yang membuat author pengen menerkamnya*?*).

"Iya, dia Hokage yang memimpin desa ini." jawab Naruto.

Lalu Rias menunduk hormat seraya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Maaf, Hokage-sama. Perkenalkan nama saya Rias Gremory." Lalu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa.

"Naruto sudah menceritakan semua kejadiannya padaku. Jadi Rias, bisa jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya dan bagaimana kau bisa ter-Summon oleh Naruto.?" tanya Tsunade to the point, dengan nada penasaran.

"Baiklah. Ini mungkin aneh bagi kalian, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah Iblis..." ketika Rias sedang menjelaskan, tiba tiba Naruto menyela, "Itu tidak mungkin."

Duakh.

Bruk.!

Naruto langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari Tsunade karena menyela penjelasan Rias. "Ittai. Kenapa kau memukulku, Baa-chan.?" tanya Naruto sembari meringis dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Bodoh.! Jangan sembarangan menyela penjelasan orang." ucap Tsunade dengan urat yang menyembul di keningnya, pertanda dia sedang marah. "Silahkan lanjutkan penjelasanmu." Tsunade memandang serius ke arah Rias.

Sementara Rias sedang menahan tawa melihat Naruto. "Ah, baiklah. Itu memang aneh bagi kalian tapi itu adalah kenyataannya." ucap Rias.

"Apa buktinya jika kau adalah Iblis.?" kini Naruto yang bertanya setelah merasa kepalanya sudah lebih baik.

"Baiklah." kemudian Rias berdiri.

Srakh.

Muncul sayap seperti kelelawar di balik punggung Rias. Naruto serta Tsunade yang melihatnya langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"Ba..bagai mana bi..sa.." untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh sosok yang bernama Rias tersebut.

Sementara Tsunade yang juga merasa terkejut menatap intens Rias. "Kau tidak sedang menggunakan Genjutsu atau semacam trik 'kan.?" tanya Tsunade dengan mata menyipit.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menggunakan trik apapun." ucap Rias lalu dia menghilangkan sayap di balik punggungnya.

"Baa-chan.." panggil Naruto dengan tatapan kosong pada Tsunade. Lalu Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Coba pukul aku dan pastikan kalau aku sedang bermimpi.." ucap Naruto dengan nada bicara seperti zombie dan masih menatap kosong ke arah Tsunade.

Jduakh.!

Braak.!

Tsunade langsung saja menghadiahi wajah Naruto dengan bogem mentah yang bertenaga monster, hingga Naruto terpental dan menghantam tembok lalu terkapar dan akhirnya pingsan.

Melihat itu, Rias kembali menahan tawanya. "Anda terlalu kasar padanya, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias. "Dia sendiri yang minta." jawab Tsunade dengan santai, walaupun perbuatannya barusan dapat menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Dan Rias dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa, 'kemarahan Tsunade dapat menyebabkan kepala berdenyut, gegar otak, bahkan kematian.'

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa ter-Summon oleh Naruto." untuk sejenak, Tsunade melihat Naruto yang sedang terkapar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias.

"Soal itu aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu sedang dilaksanakan acara pertunanganku dengan salah satu Iblis putra bangsawan yang bernama Raiser Phenex..." Rias mengambil jeda sejenak. Sementara Tsunade hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Rias.

"...karena aku tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini, aku mencoba segala cara untuk membatalkannya. Tapi semua usahaku gagal..." kini kepala Rias menunduk dan nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lirih di ujung kalimatnya.

Tsunade yang menyadari itu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"...sampai pada puncak acara, aku terus berharap akan ada yang menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan itu..." kini Rias kembali mengengkat kepalanya.

"...dan entah karena apa pada saat puncak acara, pandanganku menjadi gelap dan saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di apartemen ini." Rias mengakhiri penjelasannya dan penatap Naruto yang sedang terkapar pingsan lalu tersenyum.

Lalu Tsunade berdiri dan menatap Rias. "Sepertinya aku percaya padamu. Karena aku juga tidak merasakan sedikitpun Chakra dalam dirimu, melainkan ada energi aneh yang lumayan besar." Tsunade pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga si bodoh itu. Aku masih ada urusan." Tsunade berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ha'i. Tsunade-sama.!"

Ketika hendak memutar knop pintu, tiba tiba Tsunade berhenti. "Satu lagi. Panggil aku Baa-chan." ucap Tsunade tanpa menoleh. Lalu tsunade keluar meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

Mendengar itu, seketika seulas senyum terukir di wajah Rias. "Ha'i Baa-chan."

Lalu Rias mengalihkan fokusnya pada Naruto yang masih terkapar di lantai. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajah Rias ketika melihat pemuda pirang yang sedang pingsan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

Gimana menurut kalian, para Reader.?

Jelekkah.? Ancurkah.? Ataukah bagus.?

Tolong beri pendapat kalian tentang fic ini.

.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih.

NB : Hmmm,, gimana bilangnya yah... Sebenarnya fic ini baru saya tulis sampai chapter 2. Dan setelah saya baca lagi, kayaknya plotnya bener bener mirip dengan salah satu fic yang pernah saya baca. Oleh karena itu, saya bingung mau dilanjut atau nggak. Mau dilanjutin, ntar dibilangin plagiat-an. Nggak dilanjutin, udah terlanjur dipublish dan kayaknya banyak yang penasaran(ngarep). Saya merasa dilema nih.. Kasih saran dong readers.

~ICHAICHATACTICS is Sign Out.~


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou minna.!

Nih update-an fic gaje saya.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya.

Yosh.! langsung aja.

" I Love My Cute Devil "

Disclaimer :

Saya tidak pernah mengklaim apapun dalam anime Naruto maupun Highschool DxD.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Highchool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Kreator :

Ichaichatactics.

Pair :

Naruto x Rias.

Genre :

Romance.

Warning :

Fic ini memiliki berbagai macam kekurangan dalam hal penulisan maupun ide ceritanya.

~Don't Like.? Don't Read.~

If You Read This Fic,

Please Review.!

Chapter 2.~Awal mula kebersamaan kita.~

.

.

.

~o~

Kriing.~ Kriing.~ Kriing.~ Kriing.~

Suara alarm memecah kesunyian dan ketenangan di sebuah apartemen pada pagi yang cerah ini.

"Hhmmm..." seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto menggeliat tak senang ketika suara alarm tersebut mengganggu pendengarannya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Naruto mencoba untuk mematikan alarm tersebut.

Pluk.

.

Naruto POV.

.

Hmmm, apa yang kupegang ini.? Kenapa rasanya lembut dan kenyal.? Seingatku, jam alarm milikku tidak seperti ini. Lalu apa yang kupegang ini.?

.

End Naruto POV.

.

Lalu Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan menoleh ke arah tangannya yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Namun, mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang sedang dipegangnya.

Yang terlihat oleh Naruto, tangannya kini tengah memegang sebuah gundukan daging yang cukup besar. Naruto langsung tersadar dan menarik tangannya yang menyebabkan desahan pelan dari si pemilik gundukan tersebut.

"Aahhhnn.." gadis pemilik gundukan tersebut mendesah pelan lalu membuka matanya. "KYAAA. ORANG MESUM.!"

Duagh.! Bruuk.!

Gadis tersebut langsung memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang dilapisi energi berwarna merah kehitaman yang berpendar.

"Ittai. Kenapa kau memukulku, Rias.?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berusaha bangkit dan mengelus kepala pirangnya yang memunculkan benjolan. Naruto sedikit kesal pada gadis yang bernama Rias itu karena sembarangan memukul.

"Hmmfft... Salahmu sendiri main pegang sembarangan." Rias memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, seolah melindungi bagian sensitif tersebut.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidur satu ranjang denganku." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Atau jangan jangan kau sudah..."

Duagh.!

Ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika setelah menerima 'sarapan' dari Rias untuk kedua kalinya. "Baka. Jangan berpikiran yang macam macam." Rias langsung membentak Naruto.

"Ittai.." Naruto meringis kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya. "Hah..baiklah, aku mengalah. Maafkan aku atas tindakanku yang tadi."

Lalu Naruto memandang Rias dengan serius. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tempat asalmu.?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." ucap Rias dengan pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Rias yang seperti itu, Naruto langsung memegang bahu Rias yang menyebabkan sang empunya mengangkat kepalanya. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu." lalu Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan menyebabkan munculnya rona merah di pipi Rias.

"Benarkah.?"

"Ya. Dan selama kau belum menemukan caranya, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku." jawab Naruto masih dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, senyum Rias langsung mengembang.

Greep.

Rias langsung memeluk Naruto. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun." bisik Rias pada Naruto. 'walaupun sebenarnya aku masih ingin di sini.' batinya, lalu Rias mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto sempat terkejut ketika tiba tiba Rias memeluknya. Tapi setelah itu, perlahan Naruto mulai membalas pelukan Rias. "Sama sama."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan dulu." ucap Naruto dan mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ha'i" jawab Rias sambil mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar.

~o~

"Biar aku saja yang memasak, Naruto-kun." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Rias. Lalu Rias berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di sudut dapur. Tapi setelah membuka pintu lemari pendingin tersebut, Rias tidak menemukan bahan makanan sedikitpun.

"Kau belum berbelanja, Naruto-kun.?" Rias berbalik menghadap Naruto dan langsung bertanya. Sementara Naruto yang duduk di meja makan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir.

"Maaf Rias, aku memang jarang belanja bahan makanan. Biasanya aku selalu makan ramen instan atau di kedai ramen langgananku." mendengar itu, Rias langsung berjalan menuju Naruto lalu duduk di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakan ramen.?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rias. "Kau tahu sendirikan, bagaimana kehidupanku.?" ucap Naruto, dan setelah itu Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku salalu sendiri sejak kecil." lanjut Naruto dengan pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Rias.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi. Ada aku di sini." mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Rias yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Setelah itu, seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah Naruto. "Arigatou, Rias." ucap Naruto masih dengan tersenyum.

"Hhmm.." Rias hanya mengangguk juga dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja saja. Nanti sekalian membelikanmu pakaian." tawar Naruto. Lalu Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Seketika itu juga, Rias langsung berdiri. "Benarkah.?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan langsung berjalan diikuti Rias di belakangnya.

~o~

Sekarang Naruto dan Rias sedang berjalan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan serta beberapa pakaian untuk Rias. Tapi Naruto merasa risih karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para penduduk yang mereka lewati. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis cantik yang selalu mengapit lengannya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Rias, bisa kau lepaskan lenganku. Sekarang kita jadi pusat perhatian penduduk desa." bisik Naruto pada Rias dan membalas tatapan penduduk dengan tatapan kikuk.

Bukannya menuruti Naruto, Rias malah semakin mengapit lengan Naruto dengan erat. "Biar saja."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban Rias. "Hah..terserah kau saja." lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

~o~

Setelah berbelanja, Naruto dan Rias langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka. Setibanya di apartemen, Rias langsung memasakkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah sarapan walaupun sedikit terlambat, Naruto memilih untuk bersantai di balkon apartemen karena dia sedang libur dari misi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sedang asik asiknya bersantai, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sudah dapat Naruto ketahui siapa orang tersebut.

Dan benar saja dugaan Naruto. Kini Rias tengah berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. Kemudian Rias duduk di sebelah Naruto dan meletakkan tehnya di atas meja kecil yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Ini teh untukmu." Rias meletakkan salah satu cangkir berisi teh itu dia atas meja dekat Naruto.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Rias. "Arigatou." dan Rias hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau senang bersantai disiang hari, ya." Rias mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm..tidak juga sih. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai jika tidak ada misi atau sedang malas latihan." Naruto memandang lurus kedepan, setelah itu menoleh untuk menatap Rias. Lalu menatap kedepan lagi.

Rias yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya mengangguk paham. Lalu Rias memandang lurus kedepan sejenak dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Ano, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau cuma tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini."

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu seketika menoleh ke arash Rias, kemudian menunduk. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal setelah aku lahir." ucap Naruto pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Rias.

Merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya, Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Rias yang menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Gomen, kalau pertanyaanku tadi membuatmu sedih." Rias menatap Naruto dengan rasa penyesalan yang terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya. Rias menyesali atas pertanyaannya yang membuat Naruto mengingat kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum singkat dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Rias, lalu berjalan dan bersandar di pagar balkon. Naruto memandang ke arah desa Konoha yang sedang ramai oleh aktifitas penduduknya.

"Tapi sepertinya untuk sementara ini, aku tidak sendirian." Naruto melirik Rias sejenak lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju ke arah Naruto. Rias beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju Naruto lalu melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, yaitu bersandar di pagar balkon.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu di sini..." ucap Rias sambil menatap Naruto.

Rias kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "...tapi kalau kau bilang itu untuk sementara, kurasa kau salah."

Mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Rias, sontak langsung membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Apa maksudmu.?" Naruto bingung dengan maksud ucapan Rias, jadi dia langsung bertanya.

Rias juga menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Rias membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tersenyum, yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Lalu Rias kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Karena belum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Naruto hendak bertanya lagi tapi Rias langsung menjawab. "Mungkin kedengarannya lucu. Tapi aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan di duniaku." ucap Rias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dunia tempat asalku penuh dengan berbagai masalah. Dan dulu aku pernah berkeinginan untuk pergi dari dunia yang busuk itu."

"Dan meninggalkan orang terdekatmu.?" tanya Naruto. Dia bingung kenapa gadis di sebelahnya ini ingin pergi dan memutuskan hubungan dengan orang terdekatnya. Padahal bagi Naruto, untuk diterima di Konoha saja dia harus berusaha dengan keras. Bahkan sampai saat ini, masih ada penduduk Konoha yang masih belum mengakui dirinya.

Setelah itu hening menyapa mereka untuk beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Rias menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto-kun.? Semua orang di duniaku hanya mementingkan kepentingan mereka sendiri." Rias menjeda sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Bahkan keluargaku tega menjodohkanku dengan laki laki yang tidak kucintai."

Naruto menatap dalam dalam manik Blue-Green pada mata Rias. Dan dirinya mendapati kekecewaan juga kesedihan dari manik Blue-Green milik Rias.

.

Naruto POV.

.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Rias yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam. Entah mengapa melihat dirinya seperti itu, jauh di lubuk hatiku ingin rasanya aku melindunginya.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku yang sejak tadi berada di pagar balkon bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menggenggam tangan gadis di sebelahku ini. Dan Rias sempat sedikit terkejut akan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, perlahan tangan Rias yang satunya juga menggenggam tanganku. Dan kudapati dia tengah menatapku dengan senyuman yang menurutku sangat menawan.

.

End Naruto POV.

.

~o~

Sore hari di Konoha masih ramai. Suara gemerisik dari daun daun pohon yang tertiup angin sore, dan suara burung burung yang sudah kembali ke sarangnya, semuanya berpadu di bawah naungan cahaya matahari senja yang mulai meredup sunggguh suasana yang damai. Semua penghuni desa baik penduduk maupun para Shinobi sudah mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan pulang menuju rumah masing masing.

Nampaknya suasana sore yang damai ini benar benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh dua remaja yang berbeda gender. Naruto dan Rias, kedua remaja itu sedang barjalan jalan di jalanan desa Konoha pada sore yang damai ini. Naruto mengenakan pakaiannya yang bernuansa hitam-oranye yang sangat mencolok bagi seorang Shinobi. Sedangkan Rias mengenakan sebuah dress hijau muda selutut yang dangat kontras dengan surai merahnya.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku jalan jalan keliling desa sore ini." Rias membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, demi memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka semenjak mereka meninggalkan apartemen beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Rias yang berada di sebelah kirinya, tanpa menghentikan langkah. "Tak masalah. Aku juga merasa senang kok, bisa jalan jalan seperti ini denganmu." entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat seorang gadis di sebelanya merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Rias yakin dan sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan tentang siapa dirinya dan bagaimana keadaan orang orang di dunia yang busuk itu semenjak dirinya menghilang secara tiba tiba. Tak masalah apa pendapat orang tentang dirinya yang baru bertemu dan memasuki kehidupan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Rias tak akan pernah meninggalkan pemuda ini. Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia tak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu, maka jawabannya karena Naruto telah membuat Rias merasakan apa arti dari sebuah kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya, tiba tiba Rias kembali tersadar karena Naruto mendadak berhenti. "Ada apa, Naru... Kyaaaahh..!" sial bagi Rias, karena sebelum dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah mengangkat tubuh munginya dan menggendong dirinya bridal style.

Wush.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Naruto langsung saja melesat melompati atap ke atap dari setiap rumah warga dengan lincah, tak lupa mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang menggendong Rias agar gadis itu tak jatuh.

"Uwaahh.." Rias seketika menjerit karena Naruto melompat dengan cepatnya. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun. Pelan pelan. Aku takut." ucap Rias setelah mulai terbiasa. Lalu ditatapnya dengan bingung wajah pemuda pirang yang kini tengah menggendongnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dan Naruto semakin mempercepat lajunya, yang mengakibatkan Rias semakin erat memeluknya entah karena takut atau apa.

Naruto membiarkan Rias yang memeluk erat dirinya. Mungkin dia takut ketinggian atau apa, pikirnya.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Naruto masih melompati apa saja yang dapat dipijak oleh kakinya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Hingga ia menyadari kalau sepertinya Rias sudah tertidur.

Wuush. Tap.!

Setelah sampai di atas gedung Hokage, Naruto langsung menurunkan tubuh Rias secara perlahan, agar tak membangunkan gadis itu. Walaupun Naruto ingin agar Rias tetap terbangun dan melihat matahari terbenam dari atas gedung Hokage berdua, Naruto tetap tak tega membangunkan Rias yang tertidur dengan damainya.

Entah kenapa, harapannya terkabul. Walaupun Naruto menurunkan Rias dengan perlahan dan hati hati, tapi tetap saja gadis itu terbangun.

Rias langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok. "Mou.. Kau membuatku takut, Naruto-kun." Rias berbicara dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sungguh ekspresi kesal yang sangat imut.

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dengan Rias di hadapannya. "Hmmm.?" Naruto meninggikan salah satu alisnya, bingung. "Tapi kamu senang kan, sudah kugendong seperti tadi.?" lanjut Naruto lalu mencubit kedua pipi Rias dan menggoyang goyangkannya.

"Aawww... Aawww. Sakit." memegang kedua tanan Naruto yang mencubit pipinya, dengan sekali tarikan Rias melepaskan kedua tangan tersebut. "Hmmpph.." segera setalah itu, Rias lagsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti, terdapat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"H..hei. Hei hei.." mencoba membalikkan tubuh Rias agar menghadap padanya, tapi usaha Naruto sia sia karena perlawanan dari Rias.

'Hah.. Dia marah.' akhirnya Naruto berhenti. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf." tak ada respon, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Hei, jawab dong." masih tak ada respon. "Terus saja seperti itu, maka kamu akan kutinggal sendirian."

"Umm..Naruto-kun." baru saja berniat beranjak, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya karena Rias memanggilnya. Ah, akhirnya dia merespon, pikir Naruto. Masih dengan berjongkok, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan...

DUAKH.!

Binggo. Satu bogem mematikan itu sukses mendarat di kepala sang Uzumaki. Naruto tersungkur dengan kepala menghantam lantai di atas gedung hokage.

"Baka. Ha ha ha ha..." setelah berhasil menjahili si pirang, Rias tertawa tebahak bahak, sampai terguling guling sambil memegang perutnya. (Oke, mungkin itu terlalu OOC) Lupakan.

"Ehem.." berdehem sekejap, lalu Rias melihat ke arah Naruto yang sudah duduk dembari mengelus kepala pirangnya yang barusan menghantam lantai. "Bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun, hmm.?"

"Ugh.. Kau keterlaluan, Rias." masih mengelus kepalanya, Naruto menggerutu dan mendekat pada Rias. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal jika jadi seperti Naruto.?

"Sukurin wee.." Rias menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Naruto karena terkena tipuannya.

"Um..Naruto-kun, kita di mana.?" sebelum Naruto sempat mengoceh lagi, Rias mengalihkan topik dengan bertanya yang disertai ekspresi bingung yang teramat jelas.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa." baru sadar akan tujuannya, Naruto menepuk pelan dahinya dan segera berdiri lalu menarik tangan Rias agar mengikutinya, "Ayo."

"Eh.?" meski merasa bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba menariknya, tapi Rias menurut saja. Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto yang berada di depan Rias berhenti dan melepaskan tangan nereka yag beberapa detik lalu saling bertautan.

"Ada ap..." seolah ada lem yang merekat sangat kuat di mulutnya, Rias tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Naruto mendadak duduk dan merilekskan tubuhnya sembari menikmati suguhan keindahan desa Konoha di hadapan mereka berdua. Rias berdiri mematung, melihat panorama yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin sedikit sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya, tapi yang terlihat oleh pandangan mata Rias adalah desa Konoha yang diterangi cahaya temaram kekuningan, khas senja. Sedikit lebih jauh, terlihat tebing yang terpahat lima wajah yang berbeda yang memendarkan garis garis cahaya oranye kekuningan dengan background awan awan yang juga berpendar oranye dan sang surya yang sudah hampir menghilang seluruhnya dari pandangan.

"Wah..ini indah sekali, Naruto-kun." berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, lalu Rias duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto. "Aku tak menyangka di desa ini ada tempat untuk melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kamu sering ke sini, Naruto-kun.?" Rias masih setia melihat panorama di hadapannya.

Menoleh sejenak, kemudian Naruto menjawab "Tidak juga sih. Hanya di saat saat tertentu saja." sementara yang mendapat jawaban hanya ber-oh ria.

Dan setela percakapan ringan itu, keheningan yang diiringi semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan gugurlah yang mengisi suasana di antara mereka berdua. Kedua remaja itu masih setia menatap panorama di hadapan mereka hingga sang surya perlahan sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Hari telah berganti malam. Dan sang rembulan kini telah bertahta di langit untuk menggantikan sang surya, yang ditemani oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan titik cahaya yang berkelap kelip. Dan dalam naungan cahaya sang rembulan, terdapat dua remaja yang kini tengah memikirkan perasaan aneh apa yang telah mengisi relung hati mereka.

.

.

.

This Chapter is End.

.

To Be Continued...

Oke, saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview karya saya ini.

Saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate jika satu chapter sudah selesai(Nggak nunggu ditamatin dulu). Yah meskipun perlu waktu yang lama, tapi saya terus menulis cerita ini sesuai kemampuan saya.

Dan bagi yang menginginkan scene battle, saya nggak bisa janji. Jadi lihat aja nanti yah..

Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika di antara kalian yang merasa plot cerita ini mirip atau mungkin sama dengan cerita yang kalian tulis/baca. Saya hanya terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah saya baca, yang barangkali itu cerita yang kalian tulis atau juga pernah kalian baca.

.

Okeh, cukup sekian ocehan saya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca man mereview cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, see you next time.

~ICHAICHATACTICS is Sign Out.~


	4. Chapter 4

" I Love My Cute Devil "

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengklaim apapun dalam anime / manga / light novel Naruto maupun Highschool DxD. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Special Thanks for author Rifuki.

Kreator : Ichaichatactics.

Pair : Naruto. U x Rias. G

Genre : Romance.

Warning : ~Don't Like? Don't Read.~

If You Read This Fanfiction, Please Review!

Note : Mulai chapter ini dan selanjutnya, POV nya mungkin akan berubah ubah. Dan saya juga tidak mencantumkan keterangan POV nya. Jadi, saya harap readers bisa memahami alur dari sini ke depan. Juga, kenapa saya kasih special thanks buat author dengan penname Rifuki? Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Hahaha... Bercanda. Akan saya kasih tahu di bawah.

Oke, MULAI!

Chapter 3. ~Siapa Dia, Naruto?~

.

.

.

Hah...

Kuhelakan nafasku dengan sedikit kasar.

Mungkin si bodoh itu masih tidur sekarang. Khekheke... Tunggu aku, bodoh. Kembali melangkah, dan kusadari sekelilingku melihatku aneh.

"Apa!?" berbicara dengan nada berat yang dibuat buat, tapi mereka malah ketakutan. Lagi pula, siapa suruh mereka menghancurkan lagi moodku.

"Khukhukhu... Tunggu saja, bodoh."

"Enggghh..." ah, ternyata sudah pagi. Bangkit dari tidurku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela. Dengan perlahan kusibak tirai jendelaku lalu kubuka jendela kaca itu.

Ah, pengelihatanku sedikit silau akibat cahaya matahari yang masuk menyinari keremangan di kamar ini. Mengusap mata perlahan, lalu kuregangkan tubuhku untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih terasa.

Membalikkan badan, dapat kulihat dia masih tertidur. Sosok gadis berambut merah yang semenjak dua hari lalu hadir dalam kehidupanku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis dan berasal dari dunia lain. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Sungguh, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiranku jika aku akan bertemu orang yang mengaku dirinya iblis. Apa lagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang,,, ummm.. kuakui cukup cantik. Dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya, kata cantik memang tepat untuk gadis ini. Ditambah sesuatu yang meskipun di dalam selimut itu, tetapi tetap terlihat sangat menonjol.

Tunggu. Menonjol?!

Aarrggghh.!

Terkutuklah kau Ero-Sannin. Sialan, bisa bisanya aku tertular kemesuman si Ero-Sannin itu. Berarti percuma saja latihanku selama tiga tahun ini jika yang diwariskan olehnya hanya pemikiran mesum saja.

Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali demi mengusir pemikiran tak senonoh barusan, Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya semula. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, si pirang menggulung futon yang digunakannya semalam. Kembali berjalan menuju lemari, kemudian menyimpan benda itu di dalam lemari. Iris sapphire itu melirik sesaat, memastikan si gadis masih tidur di tempatnya. Dan ketika melihat apa yang diinginkannya, Naruto keluar dari kamar itu.

Kulihat Rias masih tertidur di atas kasurnya. Ingin rasanya kubangunkan dia, tapi aku tak tega. 'Ah, kalau begini lebih baik membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu,' pikirku. Lalu langsung saja aku menuju dapur.

"Apa yang mau kumasak dengan semua bahan bahan ini." sialnya aku lupa kalau aku tidak pandai memasak.

Aku mulai berpikir apa menu sarapan pagi ini. Kira kira apa saja yang bisa kumasak. "Hmmm... Munggkin ramen cup rasa miso." itu rasa kesukaanku.

"Atau ramen cup jumbo rasa original. Mungkin Rias suka ramen instan rasa tongseng ayam?" ah, ini pilihan yang menyulitkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku yang memasak." suara ini. Ternyata dia sudah bangun.

Aku berbalik, mengalihkan penglihatanku dari sederet ramen instan di dalam lemari penyimpanan menuju asal suara di belakangku. Masih mengenakan piyama yang kubelikan untuknya kemarin, piyama merah marun bermotif yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa nama motif itu. Rambut merah senada dengan piyamanya tergerai, menambah kesan tersendiri baginya. Dengan santai gadis ini berjalan ke arahku.

"Ah, Rias."

"..."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia langsung mengambil apron dari lemari dan mengenakannya. Sesaat kuperhatikan, dia mengambil bahan bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat sarapan. Mengambil beberapa macam sayuran yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi ada satu yang aku tahu yaitu wortel. Rias juga mengambil beberapa butir telur serta berbagai rempah sebagai bumbunya nanti.

Tidak ingin mengganggu keleluasaannya, aku sedikit menjauhkan diriku.

Kembali aku memperhatikan kepiawaiannya dalam mengolah bahan makanan itu. Entah masakan seperti apa yang akan dibuat olehnya. Tapi aku yakin, dilihat dari caranya mengolah bahan bahan itu saja aku sudah yakin bahwa Rias bukan seorang pemula dalam hal memasak. Dan ini merupakan kali pertama dapur di apartemenku digunakan orang lain. Apa lagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Sensasinya itu loh...

Pagi hari memang waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan jalan sambil berolahraga kecil. Dengan kehangatan cahaya matahari serta udara yang masih segar, dapat membuat tubuh semakin rileks.

Tapi percayalah. Realita itu sangat kejam. Realita tak akan pernah membiarkan ekspektasi menjadi kenyataan. Sebagai bukti, seorang gadis malah mengacaukan ketenangan pagi hari ini dengan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya secara kasar dan mengoceh tak jelas.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat kebanyakan orang yang berada di sekitar gadis itu menatapnya aneh. Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika melihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang mencolok sedang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan jangan lupakan ocehannya. Tentu yang terlintas di pikiran kebanyakan orang adalah satu kata. Gila.

Seperti menyadari keadaan sekeliling yang menatapnya aneh, gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink mencolok itu menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Apa!?"

Gila. Nada bicaranya bagaikan dewa kematian yang siap menjemput korbannya. Dan hal itu membuat semua orang kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, berhenti menatap aneh pada gadis itu. Kesimpulannya, mereka ketakutan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sakura malah menyeringai. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai di bibir ranum miliknya.

"Khukhukhu... Tunggu saja bodoh."

Entah apa yang direncanakan gadis ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Kurang kerjaan...

Sungguh tak diragukan lagi, Rias memang pandai dalam mengolah bahan makanan. Sebagai bukti, sekarang, setelah aku selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaianku, di atas meja makan kecil milikku telah tersaji berbgai macam makanan. Walaupun aku sendiri tak tahu nama nama makanan itu, tapi dari tampilan dan aromanya sudah membuat nafsu makanku meningkat.

Sembari menghampiri meja, kulihat Rias yang sedang membawakan piring kosong dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah menyadari kehadiranku, dia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku mempercepat langkahku.

Rias telah duduk lebih dulu dan aku mengambil posisi berhadapan dengannya. Kami menyantap sarapan hari ini dengan tenang.

BRAAKH!

Ya ampun, sekarang apa lagi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Dia berjalan dengan tergesa gesa. Tidak. Dia bahkan hampir berlari. Dan hal itu menyebabkan deru nafasnya mulai tak karuan.

Meter demi meter jalan dia lewati, tikungan demi tikungan dia lalui. Sekarang, tujuannya hanya satu. Apartemen Naruto. Alasannya sederhana, hanya karena dirinya yang dipaksa oleh Tsunade, sang Godaime untuk menjemput makhluk kuning idiot itu.

Salahkan saja kesialannya yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Awalnya Sakura yang sejak kemarin belum menyelesaikan laporannya di rumah sakit harus rela datang pagi pagi buta demi menyelesaikan berkas berkas itu. Semua berjalan lancar sebelum kedatangan Tsunade yang meminta Sakura untuk menjemput Naruto untuk menghadap sang Godaime. Itu tentu tidak membuat Sakura kesal, karena dia sudah biasa melakukannya. Yang membuat Sakura kesal adalah kedatangan Tsunde bukan dengan tangan kosong, melainkan dia membawa setumpuk berkas lagi yang harus Sakura selesaikan.

Setumpuk kertas itulah yang membuat Sakura kesal. Dan harus ada yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya itu, yang tentunya adalah...

"NAARUUTOOO!"

BRAAKH!

Sekarang sudah jelas, bukan?

Di sisi lain, Narutonya sendiri sudah terjatuh dari kursinya dengan posisi terbalik. Wajahnya pucat, mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

\- I Love My Cute Devil -

Gulp. Gulp.

Meneguk habis segelas air putih, Naruto meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Naruto-kun?" Rias yang berada di samping Naruto bertanya sambil memegang bahu si pirang.

Naruto mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Rias.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kau datang ke apartemenku pagi pagi begini, Sakura-chan?" dengan wajah sedikit lesu, Naruto menanyakan hal yang menyebabkan Sakura datang ke apartemennya.

"BODOH! Sebelum itu, beri tahu aku siapa perempuan ini NARUTO!?" ditanyai baik baik, gadis nyentrik ini malah membentak. Sungguh tipikal gadis yang tempramental.

"Seingatku, kau belum bertanya mengenai itu." dengan tangan memegang dagu dan alis sedikit berkerut, Naruto menjawab.

"Benar juga. Apa dia temanmu, Naruto-kun?"

Menoleh ke arah Rias, Naruto menjawab, "Ya, dia temanku."

"Hmm. Benarkah? Gadis temprament..."

"JANGAN ACUHKAN AKU, SIALAN!" tentu Sakura tak terima jika dia diacuhkan. Jadi dia berteriak.

"Ah, maaf. Jadi kau sungguh ingin tahu dia siapa?" Naruto menunjuk Rias, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura.

"JANGAN BERBELIT BELIT, BODOH!" dengan emosi memuncak, teriakan Sakura menggelegar.

"Nih makan. Lo sangar kalo lagi laper." menyodorkan sepiring makanan, Rias berucap dengan polosnya.

"Makasih." dan anehnya, Sakura menerima makanan itu kemudian berterimakasih dengan bodohnya.

XoX

"Jadi namanya Rias, huh. Apa hubungannya denganmu hingga kalian tinggal seatap, Naruto?" kembali ke pokok permasalahan, Sakura bertanya perihal gadis di sebelah bocah pirang itu.

"A..ah soal itu... Umm. Bagaimana mengatakannya, yah." kebiasaan lama, Naruto menggaruk pipinya ketika sedang bingung maupun gugup.

Sementara Rias sendiri, yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya memandangi dua orang yang sedang bicara itu. Rias sendiri tahu apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, tetapi dia lebih memilih diam.

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

"EH!?" ditanyai seperti itu, secara reflek Naruto dan Rias saling bertatapan.

"Kami berdua?" serentak, mereka berdua menatap si pinky yang menanti jawaban.

Kembali menatap satu sama lain, dengan Naruto yang memasang ekspresi bingung dan Rias yang mukanya merona merah, "Pacaran?" mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" tentu yang berteriak adalah Rias.

"Ah, sudahlah Sakura-chan. Kami bukan pasangn kekasih atau apapun yang kau pikirkan. Jadi kenapa kau datang pagi pagi begini? Apa Baa-chan memanggilku lagi?" Naruto bertanya. Ah, sungguh si pirang yang pandai mengubah topik dan mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, benar juga. Tsunade-sama memang memanggilmu, jadi aku disuruh menjemputmu ke sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana setengah jam lagi. Aku juga akan mengajak Rias." pada akhir kalimatnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Rias di sampingnya, "Bagaimana? Kamu mau ikut tidak?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak mau ditinggal di sini sendirian." Rias menjawabnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

Ketika mendapat persetujuan, Naruto kembali menghadap Sakura dan mengkonfirmasi, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dan Rias aka ke sana setengah jam lagi."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaanku yang menumpuk."

\- I Love My Cute Devil -

Lebih kurang dua puluh menit setelah kepergian Sakura-chan, aku duduk di sofa sederhana milikku dan menunggu Rias yang sedang bersiap siap. Dia baru saja selesai mandi.

Tadi Sakura-chan memberitahu kalau Tsunade Baa-chan memanggilku untuk menemuinya. Kira kira ada apa sehingga dia memanggilku saat aku sedang diliburkan dari misi. Apapun itu, pasti hal yang penting ingin disampaikan olehnya. Apakah sudah terjadi hal hal genting lagi. Di misiku sebelumnya, kami, tim dari Konoha diminta untuk membantu mengambil kembali sang Kazekage Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki. Sepanjang misi berjalan alot, dan kekuatan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku hampir lepas kendali. Di akhir misi kami juga mendapat pukulan berat dengan tewasnya Gaara setelah Ichibi diekstrak dari tubuhnya. Tapi pada akhirnya Gaara berhasil dihidupkan kembali dengan Chiyo Baa-chan menukarkan kehidupannya demi menghidupkan kembali Gaara. Dan akhirnya misi penyelamatan Kazekage berakhir sukses dengan pengorbanan besar.

"Naruto-kun."

Oleh panggilan Rias, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan aku mendapati Rias yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dia mengenakan pakaian kasual biru muda dengan kombinasi celana panjang berwarna biru juga. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai, dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian beranhak dari sofa dan menghampirinya. "Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

Dia mengangguk, "Iya." Kemudian kami keluar dari apartemen ini.

"Umm... Naruto-kun, kira kira ada apa sampai Hokage Baa-chan memanggilmu." Rias bertanya saat kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemen menuju kantor Hokage.

Aku menoleh sejenak, dan selama itu tatapan kami bertemu. "Entahlah. Biasanya jika Baa-chan memanggilku pasti ada hubungannya denganku." aku menhawab seadanya.

Tapi tiba tiba Rias berhenti dan memukul pelan lenganku, "Itu sudah pasti. Kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu, untuk apa Baa-chan memanggilmu!"

Ah, aku salah jawab. "Eh, bukan itu maksudku. Jika ada misi mendadak untukku, kedatangan Ero-sannin, atau bahkan aku yang tanpa sengaja berbuat kesalahan, pasti Baa-chan akan memanggilku."

"Hmm? E..ero-sannin? Siapa makhluk yang terdengar mesum itu?"

"Ero-sannin adalah guruku. Dialah yang sudah melatihku selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dan seperti yang kamu katakan, dia adalah seorang mesum. Lebih tepatnya super mesum, itu yang dia katakan padaku." aku mulai menjelaskan tentang Ero-sannin sambil terus berjalan.

"Tapi, biarpun dia seorang mesum, dia sangat hebat dan sangat perhatian padaku. Bahkan, dia dan Baa-chan bersama satu temannya menjadi trio Sannin legendaris di Konoha."

"Gurumu adalah seorang mesum, dan dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Rias bergumam sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Tapi itu adalah masa lalu, dan aku akan menatap masa depan mulai dari sekarang." pada akhir kalimatnya, Rias tersenyum ke arahku.

Dan setelahnya, kami mengobrol ringan dan menuju kantor Hokage.

\- I Love My Cute Devil -

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kami telah tiba di depan ruangan Hokage dan aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Krieet!

Setelah konfirmasi dari Baa-chan, aku membuka pintu, lalu kami berdua memasuki ruangan.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, dalam pandanganku ada tiga orang di ruanggan ini yang telah hadir sebelum kami. Mereka adalah Kakashi-sensei yang menghadap ke meja Hokage, Ero-sannin yang sedang berjongkok di kusen jendela, dan Baa-chan sendiri yang duduk di kursi Hokage.

Menyadari kehadiran kami, semua atensi tertuju padaku dan Rias yang ada di sebelahku. Kedua pasang mata menatap kami dengan bingung, dan yang satunya menatap kami dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kakashi-sensei melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua yang baru datang.

Hap. Tap!

Si Ero-sannin melompat dari tempatnya semula dan mendekati kami. "Aku tahu kalau kau sudah mendapat kekasih, tetapi kau tak harus sampai membawanya ikut kemari, Naruto. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu."

Dari cera Ero-sannin berbicara, memang ada hal penting. Tapi tunggu. Dia bilang kami adalah sepasang kekasih? Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Rias, dan tatapan kami bertemu. Wajahnya memerah, dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, jika dilihat lihat, kekasihmu cantik juga, Naruto. Siapa namanya, nona cantik ini?"

Sial si Ero-sannin itu. Dia nampak bersemangat untuk menggoda kami. "Umm... Yah, sebenarnya kami bukanlah pasangan kekasih seperti dugaanmu, Ero-sannin." aku tak tahan lagi, jadi aku menjawab. Sementara Rias sendiri masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi apa ini. Rias mengeluarkan semacam aura kesedihan? Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Jika saja Rias adalah kekasihku, aku pasti akan merasa senang.

"Berhentilah menggoda mereka, Jiraya."

"Jadi begitu. Namamu Rias, kan. Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi." setelah dijelaskan secara mendetail oleh Baa-chan, Ero-sannin dan Kakashi-sensei memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku mengerti, umm..."

"Ero-sannin." dia seorang pertapa, dan dia mesum. "Panggilan itu cocok untuknya."

Ero-sannin menatapku kesal.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu." Kakashi-sensei menginterupsi sehingga suasana menjadi lebih serius.

"Memangnya hal penting apa itu?" aku bertanya. Baa-chan nampak mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Orochimaru telah tewas." Baa-chan yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja menjawab.

"APA!?"

Tentu aku terkejut. Orochimaru telah tewas? Tapi siapa yang telah membunuhnya. Ninja sekaliber Orochimaru sampai tewas, sehebat apa orang yang membunuhnya itu? Juga, Sasuke bersama Orochimaru. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apa dia berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya?

Mendengar berita ini, tentu aku khawatir pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah rival sekaligus sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri. Walaupun Sasuke berniat membalas dendam, tapi aku yakin dia hanya dipengaruhi kebencian yang dimilikinya.

"Ya Orochimaru telah tewas. Informasi ini terpercaya. Aku mendapat informasi ini dari informan kepercayaanku." si Ero-sannin mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang dikatakan Baa-chan adalah benar.

Begitu. Jadi Orochimaru memang telah tewas. Baguslah. Dengan tewasnya Orochimaru, berarti kriminal kelas atas telah berkurang. Tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Yang telah membunuh Orochimaru adalah..."

"Sasuke." belum sempat Baa-chan selesai bicara Kakashi-sensei menimpali.

Se..seprtinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku.

"Sasuke."

Seketika Naruto-kun terdiam mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kakashi-san. Sasuke? Siapa lagi dia?

Setelah memulai pembicaraan serius di antara empat orang ini, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Ketika Hokage Baa-chan memberitahu bahwa orang bernama Orochimaru tewas, Naruto-kun nampak terkejut. Tapi sekarang, ketika Kakashi-san mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang membunuh Orochimaru itu adalah Sasuke, Naruto-kun malah terdiam. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, dan tangannya yang mengepal erat juga nampak bergetar.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Orochimaru dan Sasuke, tapi aku yakin mereka ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun yang bergetar hebat melangkah maju dangan perlahan, "APA ITU BENAR, BAA-CHAN?!" lalu dia berteriak.

Hokage Baa-chan nampak memijit dahinya, dan mengangguk singkat.

Kakashi-san mendekati Naruto-kun dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Karena itulah kami memanggilmu kemari." oleh perkataan Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Apa Sakura-chan sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Nanti aku sendiri yang memberitahunya."

"Kejadian itu terjadi kemarin. Mungkin Sasuke belum terlalu jauh. Sebaiknya kalian mengejarnya." si pria berambut putih yang dipanggil Ero-sannin melangkah menuju jendela. "Aku masih harus mengumpulkan informasi lagi. Jadi aku pergi dulu." lalu si Ero-sannin melompat keluar dan pergi.

"Benar apa yang Jiraya katakan. Jadi aku minta kau bersiap siap, Naruto. Tim tujuh dan beberapa orang dari tim lain akan aku perintahkan untuk mengejar Sasuke."

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan bersiap siap Naruto."

Dengan perkataan Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun membalikkan badannya. Naruto-kun berjalan melewatiku begitu saja, dan dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh sampai akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan.

"Rias."

"Ya." Hokage Baa-chan memanggilku, dan aku mendekat.

"Kuserahkan bocah itu padamu. Kuharap kau bisa menghiburnya."

"Ah, umm.. Ya..yah tentu saja." aku hanya bisa menjawab kikuk dan meningglakan ruangan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Hokage, langsung saja aku buru buru menuju ke pintu keluar gedung ini. Dan begitu sampai di pintu keluar, kutatap sekeliling guna mencari sesosok pirang.

Ketemu.

Naruto-kun yang berjalan menjauhi gedung terlihat olehku. Langsung saja aku berlari mengejarnya. Aku tak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi jika Naruto-kun sampai seperti ini pastilah hal serius telah terjadi. Dan selagi aku memikirkan itu, aku telah berada tepat di belakangnya. Aku berhenti berlari dan menggenggam tangannya, kemudian Naruto-kun menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah, Rias. Maaf tadi aku mengabaikanmu." ini yang tak ingin aku dengar. Naruto-kun yang berbicara dengan lesu adalah sesuatu yang tak ingin kudengar.

Aku memandangnya serius, dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Seiring aku menjauh, tautan tangan kamipun terpisah. Dan kusadari bahwa Naruto-kun juga mulai menyamai langkahku, hingga kami bersebelahan.

"Umm.. Boleh aku bertanya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Orochimaru, siapa orang itu?"

"Orochimaru yah. Dia adalah salah satu sannin legendaris selain Ero-sannin dan Baa-chan." jadi begitu. Orochimaru itu merupakan sannin legendaris, sama halnya seperti Hokage Baa-chan dan si Ero-sannin.

"Sampai menjadi salah satu sannin legendaris, pasti dia sangat hebat, bukan?"

"Ya, dari segi kemampuan dan kecerdasan, memang tak diragukan lagi. Dan dengan kecerdasannya, dia sering melakukan eksperimen yang berkaitan dengan shinobi. Tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai gila bereksperimen, sampai sampai menjadikan manusia hidup sebagai kelinci percobaan. Karena kegilaannyalah dia sampai diusir dari desa dan menjadi ninja pelarian, lalu diapun membenci Konoha yang telah mengusirnya. Kemudian dengan niat membalas dendam dia melakukan berbagai eksperimen berbahaya dan akhirnya menjadi seorang kriminal."

Aku menatapnya dengan ragu ragu, "Dan ummm.."

"Sasuke dulunya adalah rival sekaligus sahabatku." seolah tahu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan, Naruto-kun berbicara sembari memandang lurus ke depan.

Begitu rupanya. Jadi seseorang bernama Sasuke itu adalah sahabatnya Naruto-kun. "Lalu."

Kusadari bahwa Naruto-kun menghela napasnya pelan. "Awalnya kami hanya resan satu tim dalam tim tujuh. Dia yang merupakan sijenius dan aku yang neniliki kemampun pas pasan. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku iri, sehingga aku berlatih keras setiap harinya." Naruto-kun mulai menceritakan masa lalunya.

Sembari terus berjalan, kami melewati rumah rumah penduduk. Matahari juga semakin meninggi, sehingga cahayanya terasa menghangatkan. Aku yang berada di samping Naruto-kun hanya bisa mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Karena perbedaan dan rasa saling ingin mendominasi itulah, kami berdua mulai menobatkan satu sama lain sebagai rival." Naruto-kun tersenyum! Sepertinya dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Syukurlah. "Setelahnya, kami selalu bersaing. Ketika mendapat misi, ketika latihan bersama Kakashi-sensei, kami selalu melakukan persaingan. Dan dengan persaingan di antara kamilah kami bisa semakin dekat."

Aku masih mendengarkan. Dari apa yang kudengar, sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat dekat dengan Sasuke itu.

"Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal."

Saat dia mengatakan itu, Naruto-kun menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Entah bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku menyadari Sasuke telah termakan kebenciannya sendiri. Saat itu juga aku mencoba memberitahunya bahwa, kebencian hanya akan menghancurkannya."

Naruto-kun kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Dan terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tapi apa daya. Aku tak bisa menghentikan kebencian yang tumbuh di hatinya." ah, Naruto-kun terlihat murung lagi.

"Sampai akhirnya dia berniat mencari kekuatan dengan mendatangi Orochimaru. Saat itu kami sangat terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Terutama aku, Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan begian tim tujuh. Bahkan saat itu Sakura-chan menangis dan memohon padaku untuk membawa kembali Sasuke."

Naruto-kun masih bercerita, dan tiap tiap katanya penuh akan berbagai emosi. Aku yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya masih setia mendengarkan. Dan sejauh ini, aku mulai memahami cerita dari Naruto-kun. Tentang siapa orang bernama Sasuke itu, tentang hubungan mereka di dalam tim yang mereka sebut tim tujuh.

"Akupun masih mencoba menghentikannya. Kami mencoba mengejar Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya aku berhasil mengejarnya. Saat itu aku masih saja terus memberitahunya bahwa dia telah termakan kebenciannya sendiri. Tapi dia tak mendengarku. Hingga pada akhirnya kami saling bertarung, dengan aku yang berharap bisa membawanya pulang dan Sasuke yang masih kukuh pada pendiriannya." kusadari manik safir itu menerawang jauh ke masalalunya, mencoba mengingat kembali masa itu.

Sambil Naruto-kun yang menceritakan masa lalunya dan aku yang mendengarkan, kami berbelok ke kiri di perempatan jalan.

"Aku yang pada saat itu masih lemah, kalah dari Sasuke. Dan aku pulang dengan kegagalan."

Nada suaranya semakin rendah. Aku khawatir, jadi aku menoleh. Dan yang kudapati adalah...ekspresi marah? Atau sedih? Entahlah aku tak bisa memastikannya.

Tubuh Naruto-kun nampak bergetar, "Aku..aku tak bisa menepati janjiku pada Sakura-chan." dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan aku tak bisa melihat raut mukanya yang tertutupi helaian pirang itu.

"Aku sungguh tak berguna. Aku..aku tak bisa diandalkan."

Seketika aku berhenti dan langsung kudekap tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, ketika aku menyadari setetes air jatuh membasahi tanah. Naruto-kun sedang dalam kondisi rapuh. Dia butuh bantuan dan tempat bersandar.

"Itu tidak benar. Kamu telah berusaha keras, Naruto-kun." sercara spontan mulutku membisikkan kata kata itu. Ya, itu benar. Pemuda ini telah berjuang samampunya. Sambil memikirkan itu, semakin kueratkan pelukanku padanya.

Rias Gremory, gadis yang merupakan ras iblis dari dunia lain itu sedang memperhatikan seorang pemuda. Uzumaki Naruto, nama penuda itu.

"Biar kubantu, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, tidak usah. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Rias hanya menghela napasnya ketika mendapat tolakan dari Naruto. Dia masih saja memperhatikan si pirang yang berkemas, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk misinya kali ini.

"Nah, selesai." dengan tas yang menggembung, Naruto menghampiri Rias yang duduk di sofa.

Mendapati Naruto yang menghampirinya, Rias langsung berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat, jadi aku minta maaf karena meninggalkan kamu sendiri."

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

Mendengar jawaban barusan, seulas senyum terukir di wajah si pirang. "Juga, terima kasih karena telah menghibur dan memberi semangat padaku. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik."

Rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah tersenyum Rias. "Aku senang jika kamu sudah mersasa lebih baik."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keduanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun." setelah keluar, Naruto berbalik ketika Rias memanggilnya.

Rias berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya...

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi si pirang. Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut, tapi dia tak bersuara.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto-kun."

Setelahnya seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto dan dia mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Rias. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat."

.

~ To be Continued ~

.

.

.

.

Ah... Selesai juga.

Pertama, saya mau minta maaf pada readers sekalian karena updatenya terlalu lama. Semua dikarenakan problema kehidupan dan sedikit perngaruh kemalasan, mungkin.

Soal author Rifuki. Saya ingin berteimakasih pada author dengan penname Rifuki. Sebenarnya saya menulis cerita ini setelah terinspirasi dari cerita karangan beliau. Mungkin secara garis besar, plot cerita ini akan sama dengan cerita beliau, tetapi dari segi pola dan pembawaannya, akan berbeda. Mungkin kalian bilang ini cerita plagiatan, itu terserah anda. Saya jelaskan bahwa saya hanya terinspirasi dari cerita beliau, dan saya berusaha membuat ini seberbeda mungkin. Tapi kalau masih ada yang tidak suka, saya ingatkan untuk membaca warningnya.

,

Dan seperti yang tertulis pada note di atas, mulai dari sekarang sampai kedepan tiap chapternya akan seperti ini.

Lalu, menyinggung soal scene fighting, saya minta maaf. Mungkin akan minim sekali adegan fighting dalam cerita ini. Tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat ada adegan fightingnya. Saya melakukan ini karena mengacu pada genre yang tertera di atas, yaitu Romance. Yup, ini adalah cerita romansa yang terdapat unsur drama dan diiringi selingan humor. Karena itulah akan sangat minim adegan fightingnya.

Tentang setting, cerita ini bertempat di Naruto universe, dan setting waktunya berdasarkan Naruto Shippuden, tepatnya setelah penyelamatan Kazekage.

Mungkin itu saja. Dan maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review yang masuk. Semua pertanyaan, saran, dan kritikan kalian akan saya tuangkan dalam chapter chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih.

Salam Ichaicha...


End file.
